The Proposal
by batman.wolverine
Summary: Wonder Woman wants something...something really surprising. Will she get it? Who will give it to her?...and at what cost? [JLU animatedverse, sometime after season 4. Season 5 not taken into consideration.] [Pairing inside....or check out my profile page]
1. I Want

**The Proposal**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** Wonder Woman wants something...something really surprising. Will she get it? Who will give it to her?...and at what cost? (JLU animated-verse, sometime after season 4) (Somewhat OOC)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or any of the other character Justice League characters. All owned by DC.

* * *

**1. I want….**

He was in the monitor womb when she crept up to him, timing her visit perfectly. There wasn't anyone there to overhear what she had to say to him. No Kal, no Wally and definitely no J'onn. The three of them were on earth helping clear up the CADMUS debacle and reporting to the President about the decommissioning and dismantling of the watchtower's 'Rail Gun' as it was termed in the newspapers.

He was here to take care of monitor duty. Of course, he would be here. It was daytime and it was a public mission. No way was the great Batman going to show it half-exposed face in public. He didn't even show it to his teammates. More importantly, he did not even show it to her. That was all going to change today. She would make sure of it.

He had made it clear time and again that any sort of romantic relationship wasn't a possibility for the Batman, especially not one within the team. He always brought up the Shayera-John 'lesson'. That's what he called it….a lesson. And with the inclusion of Vixen, the couple had formed into a triangle. Then there was the new addition, Carter Hall, Hawkman. It only helped to strengthen his position on that topic.

She had tried everything she could think off. Everything her friends could think off. Hera, she had even gone as far as to buy and read those 'women oriented' magazines, the females of man's world seemed to prefer. She had even read those Dear Abby sob-columns.

What had she achieved? What had happened?

All had been vain. Everything had failed.

The Batman always had a way out, the great escape artist that he was, the thickheaded moron. Even before the words left her mouth, he had an excuse ready and presented before her. All in a nicely wrapped black and grey wrapping paper; complete with a 'with regards from your unfriendly omniscient omnipresent Batman' bat-card stuck on it….The Jerk.

She had tried everything Wonder Woman would and could do. She had even tried being Diana to his Bruce. What did she get?

A completely fu….No she wouldn't say that word. It wasn't becoming of a representative of Themiscyra to use such language. But…..she wasn't even that anymore. She had been exiled from her island home. She had been lucky to come out of that mission with her Wonder Woman title still intact.

So….'Yes' she took a deep breath. '….she got a completely FUCKED UP, respected colleague clichéd response.'

"If I cannot get him to accept me as Wonder Woman or Diana, maybe he'll accept me as one of the countless nameless, faceless bodies he totes around in his _'other life'_," she spat out, her tone bitter and pained.

Why couldn't he give himself, give her a chance…give them a chance.

"He doesn't want a romantic relationship, I won't ask and give him one."

With that thought she walked up behind him and swung hic chair around, even managing to surprise him by her actions. Her next words only added to that surprise…turning it into shock.

------

"I want us to have sex"


	2. The Explanation

**2. The Explanation**

"_I want us to have sex"_

"What?" Batman narrowed his eyes at Diana, his mind running combinations and listing possible foul plays. It was very unlike Diana to come out and demand something like that, and that too from a man….not just any man. From him.

"I thought we had had this discussion," he started. "I cannot…."

"Spare me your useless and completely cowardly excuses," her tone and words cut right through him. She had never called him that. She had always respected his abilities and skills, his….

"Before you go and put any pressure on that puny mortal brain of yours," she pushed further, her voice even and blunt, not even a tinge of emotion seeping into it. "Let me give your some respite and tell you that, although you are a formidable warrior and ally and even a respectable colleague," she threw his words back at him. "You are a coward when it comes to your personal life, Mr. Bruce Wayne." The use of his complete name shocked him even further.

"Not here," he gritted out. "Here, I…."

"I know, I know," she cut him off yet again, her hands gesturing animatedly. "Here it's the almighty dark avenger, the knight of Gotham, the scourge of the villains, the great Batman."

She was on the offensive now. If he had thought and prepared his reasons well, so had she. Over the years, she had studied him, learned from him, about him. She had thought that maybe he would like it and it would assist them in coming together. This sort of coming together wasn't even on her mind then.

-----

"Diana," Batman began, hi gloved hand reaching for hers.

Realizing that he would just to coddle her, reason with her as he had done so many times before, Diana yanked her hand back, leaving him grasping only empty air.

"Don't. Diana. Me," she spoke each word coldly and calculatedly. "I am talking as Wonder Woman and I am talking to Bruce Wayne. He who sleeps around with anyone, fucks anything that walks, anyone….except someone who cares about him," her voice slightly cracked, but she handled it easily. She had practiced this speech many times and was feeling quite proud that she had been able to carry it off, complete with that awful swear word. It sounded so foreign, even to her own ears.

"Wonder Woman," Batman spoke tersely. "What Bruce Wayne does in his personal life, is none of your business. It would be advisable for your to keep your distance from him."

"You know what Bruce," Diana jerked her hand to his cowl, causing him to instinctively reach up and guard it. "You can't even face me without this," she gestured to his Batman costume. "You are nothing. Just a shell, who has nothing, feels nothing, loves nothing."

She knew her words were hard, hurting and would cause him to further retreat into the Bat, until he was completely lost to her. 'Not today,' she resolved. 'Today, I am going to pull him out and bring him into the light.'

"If I feel nothing," he answered predictably. He was going behind the big-bad Bat, just as he had with every event in his life. "….Then why are you wasting your and my time by proposing to have sex with me."

"Oh," Diana chuckled at his words, her humorous laugh infuriating him even further. "Did you think that I am proposing just you? You just happened to be the first one I approached. I have a whole list of league and non-league men to 'take care off'," she added menacingly. "You are just here, that all. It might as well have been Wally or Oliver or Arthur….or Kal," She knew that the last name would hit him the hardest.

"Arthur and Clark are married," the detective reasoned. "Olly is with Dinah and Flash is with Linda. I don't think they or their partners would appreciate your selling yourself to them."

"I am not selling anything Mr. Wayne," she tilted her head up, looking like the demi-goddess she was. "I am gifting it away. Moreover, I am sure Oliver would be more than happy to take a small break from Dinah to have a go at the biggest prize of them all. Don't you think?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't," was his blunt answer. He had realized that whatever game Diana was playing, she was ready and prepared to field any questions he might have to put up.

"You know what," she went in for the kill. "Maybe I should ask Nightwing about what are his views about this."

"You leave my son alone," he jerked up in his seat only to be pushed back by her superior strength.

"Don't flatter yourself," she lifted a heeled leg and placed it between the space between his thighs, right in front of his groin. "I don't believe in cradle robbing. I had loved you once. Your son…s….I can't even think of about them in that way. I care about the feelings of the people who are near to me and care about me. Not like you. I don't want to be left alone, all alone and lonely, with everyone who tries or tried to come near me, give up and run miles away from me…..like Nightwing ran away to Bludhaven."

"Diana," Batman's tone was threatening, his heart aching at her words. She had always been the one who had applied soothing balm to his wounds, both physical and emotional….and today; today she was digging each and everyone of them out and bringing them out into the open. What had happened to make her so hard, so cold, so distant….so….'so much like you', his conscious chuckled at him. 'You have turned yet another innocent soul with the darkness within you. You wanted to keep her away, stay away from her. Now you should be happy. You have achieved all you endeavored for.'

"Shut up," he cursed at himself under his breath, her sensitive hearing catching each word.

"Shut up," her impassive exterior cracked. "SHUT UP. Is that all you have to say?"

Batman didn't answer her, just looked away, not able to meet her eyes.

"Batman," Diana's voice lost all emotion, all fight, all the anger. She seemed to be giving up, Batman thought, encouraged by this development. Maybe she was under the affect of some magic or mind control. She would be well soon.

However, her next words laid waste to all those thoughts.

"You have until tomorrow night, 2200 hours, watchtower time to reach a decision and come to me," she lifted her leg from the chair and straightened to her almost six feet height. "Otherwise…." She let the words hang in the air.

"Otherwise," the white slits of the cowl narrowed.

"Otherwise….there are many other fish in the sea."


	3. Introspection

**3. Introspection**

"_Otherwise….there are many other fish in the sea."_

"Diana…" Batman began, but stopped as the control panel beeped. One the hanger doors was opening. Taking in that information, he turned around to find himself alone in the large room. Diana had taken that interruption to leave….leaving him alone to think about her warning and ultimatum.

'She won't do it,' was his first thought. 'She can't. She has too much self respect for that.'

'Batman would,' the logical part of his brain reminded him. 'If she wants to achieve something she is willing to do anything to get to it. She is a warrior and she is a good learner….and she has learned from the best. YOU.'

'But she is an Amazon,' another part of the logic, the non-bat part pointed out. 'They don't mix with men. Not after what Hercules did with them. The way he got into Hipployta's heart and bed and then betrayed them….and then there is the thing with Hades.'

'Wouldn't be a bad thing,' the playboy Wayne tried out. 'Just look at those heavenly, large, rounded, full juicy melo….'

'SHUT UP,' Bruce silenced him. 'Not Diana, not her. You can think of any other women that way. Not her.'

'Why not,' the playboy snickered. 'The only woman 'we' have spared is Leslie, ant that too only because she is the closed thing we have to a mother, and even her we have pushed away and distanced from us. We didn't even spare Barbara.'

'Shut up,' Bruce fired again. 'Shut up. Shut up.'

'What happened,' the playboy pushed on. 'Oh, she is with or not with Dick now, but the first time she came out in that body hugging suit, hmmm….showing off every curve. What did we think? I'll tell you what we thought. We thought that get rid of the boy, send him home and then do a private exploration and detective work of our own, of her private person.'

'Not Diana,' Bruce whimpered now, once again losing to the unfeeling Batman and the extra-feely Billionaire Playboy Wayne. 'Not her. She is….'

'What,' the Batman interjected. 'Too pure. Too innocent. Too good. Too strong. Too open. Want me to go on?'

'She's too hot, that's what she is,' the playboy leered. 'Just look at those legs, that ass. Maybe we should suggest her to get rid of those granny star spangled panties she wears and get a nice thin stringy thong. Will make things much more clearer and interesting. We could have Wayne Enterprises open up a new subsidiary. One only making thongs for Wonder Women, and you could sell them, or gift them to her from the privacy of your office or bedroom. We could also suggest getting a bikini top, a Kevlar one for those jugs.'

'No no no,' Batman was physically shaking his head now, trying to get rid off those intrusive thoughts. He turned to the control panel to get his mind off Diana and her…'Not even going there,' he tried to convince his inner voices.

----

'Why not,' the playboy didn't let up, just as persuasive as he was in real life. 'You didn't want a relation with her; she is offering you a way out. Why not take it.'

'I didn't want too hurt her. She would, if she was with me,' Bruce tried once again.

'Yeah, well she is not with you, is she?' Even the Bat seemed to side with the playboy. 'She has given up on you. She said that she loved you. Notice the past tense….loved. Not love, or loves…loved. Now its purely physical, just what we want, just what we need, just what we have been doing for all these years. We find them, dine them, bed them, use them and then…..we leave them.'

'Yup Wham-Bam-Thank you Mam,' the playboy seemed pretty smug. 'You get what you want and she gets what she wants. With you and or with anyone else she can find and think off. Nice deal for both of you. You scratch her back, she scratches yours. Well not the back exactly. You scratch her pu….'

'SHUT UP,' Bruce thundered, Batman's head ringing at the mental boom. 'How can you think of Diana like that? There is no 'we' in this.' He pointed to the Bat. 'You were too afraid to let her in, even when I said that she will be able to handle it. You neglected me. Not good for the mission, you said. Think of the mission, you said. Think of the vow you made to your parents, you said. Your parents. You know what, I was thinking of my parents. They would have wanted me to be happy. Just like Alfred said. My happiness, me, that was the first and foremost things on their hearts and minds. That's why they went to that god forsaken theatre in the first place. Because I wanted to see that movie. I wanted to be Zorro. Well I got to be Zorro, running around in tights and a cape, fighting for the greater good, the mission. But I lost everything else. She was right. I am alone…and lonely. Very lonely.'

'Stop complaining like a eight year old kid,' The Bat turned away from him.

'You have us kiddo,' the playboy came closer to Bruce, sounding real concerned. 'Us and every bimbo we can lay our hands on. Now, how about getting off your butt and getting the rest of you up too. We have a date for tomorrow night. We want to be up and ready for that. We are dealing with a princess now, a real 'wonder' woman.'

'Get away from me,' Bruce shoved him away too. 'You….you are even worse than him.'

'What?' the playboy seemed just as lost as showed other people around him. 'What did I do? I am trying to get you the thing you want most. The thing your 'Heart' wants most,' he chuckled at the use of the word heart.

'NO,' Bruce walked up to him. 'That's not what I want.'

'What? You don't want Diana? Now don't kid me,' the playboy grinned at him. 'You are getting something that you couldn't have ever got or bought, no matter how much money you might have offered at her alter,' he continued the word play.

'I don't want her body,' Bruce blurted out, instantly sobering at the incredulous look on the playboy's face. 'I don't want ONLY her body. I want all of her. Her care. Her feelings. Her love.'

'You will be getting all of that,' the playboy chuckled. 'Just as you do with all those nameless faceless bodies you parade around. You'll be getting a lot of loving. Just as will a lot of others around you. She does have thousands of years to make up for.'

'I don't want her 'loving',' Bruce spat out. 'I want her love, and I want that to be for me, only for me. Not anyone else.'

'Sorry man, you lost your chance. That train has left the station,' Wayne threw back at him. 'And can't even bear thinking of her with anyone else, let alone in their bed, or against the door, or in an alley….'

WHAM Bruce threw a punch at playboy Wayne, connecting with his mental left jaw, knocking him to the ground.

'Don't even think those thoughts,' his voice grew menacing, the Bat filtering through. 'Don't'

'Hmph,' the playboy cradled his jaw. 'See, even now you can lose him,' he gestured towards the Bat. 'What makes you think you can lose me? We are one kiddo. Three in one. Oh, I forgot the eight year old boy hiding here somewhere, the failure of a father, the wayward son, the…..aw, leave it. There are too many to count. The main question is…' he began, the Bat's voice joining his own as they spoke as one.

'What are you going to do about it?'


	4. The Help

**4. The Help**

'_What are you going to do about it?'_

That was the question ringing in Batman's mind as he pressed the comm button and asked Steel to take over for him. A Gotham emergency was his standard excuse.

Hurrying towards the transporters, he failed to notice the cameras following his every move, two figures tracking the feed to a secret location. One of them two, a tall Amazonian, who was wearing her heart on her proverbial sleeve, her partner shrouded in shadows.

"I don't like this," Diana spoke softly. "He looks troubled."

"Don't trouble yourself princess," the male beside her chuckled at the hard glare she focused at the endearment.

One he called her that…..even now, even after she had lost everything that was of the princess, the land, the people, the queen mother. He still called her….his words making her feel like the princess she once was. It wasn't the word or the title, it was the feeling he put behind it.

'Princess,' that single word clearly showed all the emotions, all the fondness….all the love he hid inside him…..or tried to.

------

"He is not going to come," she flopped down in her chair, disheartened at the failure of her latest and perhaps last attempt to get him. She had tried everything now….even things that she wouldn't have ever thought of doing. Things she would never do.

"Don't worry," the male sat down next to her, his voice sober and encouraging. "He will. For you he will go anywhere, do anything. Even you know that."

"Even this," she lifted her hand pointing at nothing in general. "I would have never thought that I would fall so low….and all for a man."

"Diana," he laid a supportive hand on her arm, squeezing it gently. "You are not falling or demeaning yourself. Nothing is going to happen. After all you are not alone," he grinned, his voice rising slightly. "I am with you and so is my intelli-bank."

"You keep saying that," she turned to face him, her raven locks curtaining around her lower jaw and neck. "What does it mean?"

"That's the secret," his grin grew wider. "You just keep on following my instructions and everything should work out."

"Should?" she asked incredulously.

"Will…not should…will," he corrected himself, kicking himself for the slip. "Everything WILL work out."

"I hope you are right," she smiled ruefully. "Look at me, an exiled Amazonian, pining after a man and using a man to get him."

"Hey," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe you will set an example for your 'sisters'. Maybe they will start looking at men in a new light."

"Sure," her lips turned up slightly at his infectious laughter.

"Hey trust me," he winked at her.

"Famous last words," she shook her head, a real smile playing on her perfectly formed lips. "Nothing good or right happened after those words."

"Don't worry," he straightened in his chair. "You just do as I tell you. Everything will work out."

"Or my name isn't…"


	5. Personal Matter

**5. Personal Matter**

"_Or my name isn't…"_

Stepping through the transporter in the bat-cave, Batman trudged to his chair, his legs as if lead, the only question running through his mind…..'What do I do?'

"Master Bruce," Alfred appeared as if from thin air. He always did that, the only person who managed to surprise the world's greatest detective, no biggie, given that it was the kindly English butler who got him started on the path of silence and stealth. A path which he helped him to reach the position that he was in today. He was the only 'non meta, non magical' superhero who repeatedly managed to get past the super-human senses of various other super-villains, heroes and heroines….including HER.

"Master Bruce," Alfred started again, placing the tray he was holding on the trolley lying in a corner, near the gigantic bat-computer. "I take something 'big' came up," he commented knowingly.

"Yes Alfred," he answered offhandedly, his mind still filled with thoughts of the Amazonian beauty and her parting comments, '2200 watchtower time', 'Other fish in the sea'. Which other fish was she thinking about? He was sure that Clark wouldn't step out with, not until Lois was in the picture. Or would he? He had seen some of the gazes the Kryptonian sent her way, especially when he thought that no one was watching.

They were no different from the ones that he, himself had had and so did almost all the rest of the league's heterosexual male members, and hundreds of non-league common people. He frowned as his thoughts got more disturbing. Even the villains had an eye for her beauty….and worst of all was the Joker. He had gone as far as making comments about her costume and her…uh, physical assets. He had wanted to break that maniacal freak's nose at that time, along with quite a few of his other body parts.

How blind had he been? As blind as a bat…the bat he was. He had turned a blind eye to her innocent attempts at initiating a romantic relationship between them, the way she danced with him in Paris, the chaste kiss in Gorilla city, the blushing way she tucked her hair behind her ears on top of that building when they faced off with Circe, the way her eyes showed her pain at his injuries after he bumped that missile away from the island where she and Superman were facing off with Doomsday….he could go on and on, but to what avail?

That was in the past. She said that she loved him….'loved'. Not love or loves…but loved. Past tense. A past of missed opportunities and stubborn egos, that's what he had left in his hands. Everything else had slipped out from between his gloved fingers…everything and everyone.

-----

"Master Bruce," Alfred's serene voice pulled him out of his pathetic sea of sorrow and self-hatred. "Can I help you in any way?"

"I don't think so Alfred," he shook his head, pushing the cowl away to reveal his haunted looking eyes. "Its….its personal."

"Then I am sure I can be of assistance," the surrogate father gave a mysterious smirk. "Personal matters and relations have never been a strong point of either the Batman or the playboy."

Bruce didn't answer, just let out a defeated sigh and rubbing his hand over his face, finally slicking his unruly sweaty hair.

"Perhaps the reason for your dilemma is known to me," Alfred offered a starting comment. "From what I have seen over the past couple of years, I can safely guess that either it is your relationship with your son or with a certain princess, known to us all."

"Alfred," Bruce looked up at him, a sad smile starting on his face, but not developing into a full one.

"And its not Master Dick, I know that too, especially from your mood and demeanor," the older man analyzed every single detail. "I can conclude that it involved Miss Diana."

Bruce nodded his head just once; letting it hang after that, his chin resting over the bat insignia on his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" Alfred offered in a rare departure from his stoic behavior, his voice softening and his hand resting on the chair's back.

"No," Bruce shook his head, raising it to look at his erstwhile guardian in the eyes.

"This is something I have to do for myself."


	6. The Night is Nigh

**6. The Night is Nigh

* * *

**

"_This is something I have to do for myself"_

"Nightwing," Batman spoke into the audio link with the guardian of Bludhaven, the small and in a way, more sinister sibling of Gotham. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Dick Grayson mumbled as he lifted his head and glanced at the time on the digital clock. "Its seven in the morning. What do you want?"

"I need you to take over the patrol for tonight," Batman spoke in his all business voice. "I have something I have to attend to."

"Hnn…what," Dick shook the sleep of his head. "You want me to patrol Gotham tonight."

"Yes."

"Sorry, no can do boss," his voice was still groggy from sleep, as he ruffled his pillow, getting ready to go to sleep again. "Gotta stay at home tonight. Something going on here, need to keep an eye on it."

"Ok," Batman's voice came loud and clear. "I will make other arrangements."

"Yeah, you do that," Dick flopped back onto his bed. "Good morning…." He trailed off.

Ending his call, Batman pressed the button for his second backup.

"Yes," the Oracle's digitized voice echoed in the cave.

"I need Batgirl tonight," Batman dispensed with the niceties. "I want her to patrol with Robin."

"Done," Barbara Gordon answered instantly. "Where? When?"

"The usual place," he referred to the roof of Gotham towers. "Eleven."

"OK."

"Batman out," that call ended too.

'Now for the rest of the day.'

------

"Yes," Diana half moaned, half grunted into the phone.

"Diana," a male voice answered from the other end.

"Yes," she instantly sat up, her sheet falling from her white nighty clad body.

"The information just came in," there was a chuckle from the other end.

"And…." She asked impatiently.

"Be prepared," was the only answer before the call was ended from the other end.

"Be prepared," Diana whispered to herself, the phone slipping from her hands. 'Be prepared.' That meant she would have to get everything ready and in place.

He was coming.

"But for what?"

------

The rest of the day,

Bruce lounged at home, his mind still in turmoil.

Diana rushed around hers, her heart beating at a hundred miles an her.

Bruce cancelled all appointments, both Batman and Bruce Wayne related.

Diana cancelled all appointments, both Wonder Woman and Diana related.

Bruce hoped that no one in the league would know about this….about them.

Diana knew that most of the league knew about them….but not about this.

Bruce felt sorry for all he had done to Diana.

Diana felt sorry for all she was going to do to Bruce.

Both of them knew one thing for sure…this night was going to change everything between them.

'Nothing is going to be the same again'

------

That night, One minute to 10 PM

Ding Dong

Diana jerked at the ring on her apartment door, her impatient eyes glancing at the special watchtower time clock in front of her. "Right on time," she murmured uneasily.

Standing up she straightened her dress and looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself one last time before walking to the door. "Grant me strength Aphrodite," she prayed to the Greek goddess of love.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself as she unlocked and open the door, her eyes widening at the person standing before her.

"What are you doing here?


	7. What a Night!

**7. What a Night!**

"_What are you doing here?"_

"What am I doing here?" the caped crusader narrowed his eyes at the vision standing in front of him. "You were the one who invited me here."

"Come in," she spoke tightly as she stepped aside to let him through. "I didn't invite you. I didn't invite Batman. I invited Bruce Wayne."

Batman simply stared at her, wondering what kind of a game was she trying to play. She knew that Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same people. She was one of the few people who had figured it out on her own, that night in Paris.

So why this? Why now?

Still staring at her, he lifted his hand to his cowl.

------

"NO," Diana's loud command silenced him. "I don't want this. You are the Bat tonight and even if you take this mask off, that's what you will be for the rest of the night."

"I am always the Bat," Batman let his hand fall to his side.

"That you are," she smiled her mysterious smile, one that set a fire burning through him. "Except when you are at one of those parties of yours, 'enjoying' yourself with 'your' people and 'your' LIFE."

"What do you want me to do?" his body tensed for another attack.

"LEAVE," she raised her hand, giving a nice glimpse of the side of her breast through her flowing Grecian dress, clasped at one shoulder with a brooch, the other shoulder bare and exposed to him…..but not for him. Not tonight.

"Diana," Batman started.

"Leave Batman," her voice seemed tight. "I will let you know when I can meet you again."

"What does that mean?" his voice grew cold.

"That means, what you think it means," she turned away, not able to look at him while forming her next words. "I told you….there are a lot more fish in the sea."

------

"DIANA," Batman practically yelled out, his voice booming in the smaller room. "Don't do this."

"Why?" she turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger and hurt. He had come to her, but not as the man, but as the hero. She loved the hero, but tonight…tonight she had hoped that he would come as the man and that too not just in time, but earlier. She had hoped that he could spare time from his schedule, which she knew had been completely clear today. "Why Batman?" she spat his name out. "You are the one, who has always been about business, whether in your Wayne Enterprises, the league or your personal life. You are the one who treats people like tools. Tools in your mission to be Batman, they are to be used by you and when they have served their purpose, they are discarded or left alone to fall alone by the way side. Guess what BATMAN? I will not stand for being used as just another tool by you or any other man…or woman for that matter. I am my own person and I will do as I please."

------

"Diana…." Batman started.

"Leave…" she walked to the door and opened it. "….Please."

Batman momentarily closed his eyes, his heart aching at Diana's words, but even more at the tears filling her eyes. Once again he had made one of those he cared for sad….once again he had hurt them. Hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to the window and fired his grapple, leaving her standing at the door.

------

Minutes later,

"So, what happened?" Diana's second 'contact' inquired through the door as she changed her clothes.

"He came as the Batman," her sad voice was muffled through the partition. "I did as we had planned."

"So, what the problem?" contact flopped down on the bed.

"I can't do this," Diana sighed as she opened the door. "Its hurts….to see him like this. I know my words are causing him pain. I never wanted to do that. I wanted to take away his hurt, his pain. Not add to it more."

"Diana," the mystery woman laid a hand on hers as she came and sat on the bed. "Its only for a little longer. He's Batman. You have to deal with him in his own way."

"But…" Diana started.

"No buts…." The woman patted her hand. "Trust me."

"Oh, no," Diana gave a rueful smile. "Not you too."

"Call its women's intuition," her friend wiggled her perfectly formed eyebrows. "I know that…."

"….Everything will work out."


	8. Suspicions Rising

**8. Suspicions Rising**

"….Everything will work out."

Bruce waited the next day for Diana to contact him, either by calling him in the day at his office or at the watchtower during his daily visit to the Justice League headquarters. Externally he was as unemotional and hard as ever, but internally….internally he was as jumpy as a roasted pea bouncing on a taut drum.

However, no such thing happened. No phone call, email, communicate or personal message. In fact, he did not even get a glimpse of the ethereal beauty. He waited until the last moment to return to Gotham to begin his nightly patrol.

The day after that, the same thing….and the same the day after that one. Soon a whole week had passed, and the only time he had seen Diana was during the executive meeting, where she sat next to him, but avoided eye contact the whole time.

------

"Good morning Master Bruce," Alfred roused him from a fitful sleep, rolling in the breakfast trolley, the newspaper lying alongside it.

"Morning Alfred," he wished back as he sat up and rested his back on the head board. "Anything interesting in the paper?" he inquired as the butler handed him his first coffee cup of the day.

"One might say so," the older man responded with what seemed like the slightest hint of sadness.

Shaking the last remnants of sleep out of his head, Bruce opened the newspaper, his eyes widening at the front page side-panel news.

'WONDER WOMAN INVOLVED WITH BILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY'

What surprised and stunned Bruce wasn't the news, it was the Playboy Diana was reportedly involved with. It wasn't Bruce Wayne, but the only other superhero billionaire playboy in the Justice League, Oliver Queen.

Setting the coffee cup away, he started reading the news clip.

'In what has been termed as the biggest 'conquest' of the century if not of the decade, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen has been reported to be dating Diana of Themiscyra, better known as Wonder Woman. They have been reported to be seen 'hanging' out together, even going on dinner 'meetings', as shown in the picture…."

Bruce flipped the pages to the one specified in the article.

'Continued from page 1. …..printed below.'

Sure as day, the faces of the couple in the picture were the familiar ones of Green Arrow and Diana.

Reading further….

'This reporter was lucky enough to get a private interview with the elusive Wonder Woman and her newest beau Olly Queen.

Reporter – "Wonder Woman, do you mind answering a couple of questions?"

WW – "Not at all, and please call me Diana."

R – "Diana. Are you dating Mr. Queen."

WW (Laughs) – "No, not at all. Oliver and I are just friends. I am not 'dating' as they call it here in man's world, anybody."

R – "But weren't you involved with Superman?"

WW – "Sorry, but wrong there too. Superman is one of my first and oldest friends in the League. We are just colleagues. Besides he is already married."

R – "So are you seeing anyone in particular?"

WW – "Seeing?"

R – "I mean, are you dating anyone, either within or outside the league?"

WW – "No. Now if you excuse me, my 'date' is waiting."

R – Thank you mam.'

-----

By the time Bruce finished the article, the analytical 'detective' gears of his mind were turning at the speed of…well at the speed of thought.

"This is not her work," he muttered under his breath. "These are not her words."

"Pardon sir," Alfred looked up from the toasts he was buttering.

"Nothing Alfred," Bruce raised his hand as he started thinking once again, his coffee cold and long forgotten.

'Something is wrong here,' he started reanalyzing the events of the past few days. 'Either Diana is under the affect of some form of mind control, or….."

'…someone is making up her mind for her.'

'She's not alone.'


	9. Suspicions Tested

**9. Suspicions Tested**

'_She's not alone'_

As soon as that realization hit him, Bruce jumped out the bed and rushed for the cave. He had work to do.

"Alfred, cancel all my appointments," he instructed to a surprised but still stoic butler.

"Master Bruce…" the kindly older man started.

"Bruce Wayne has the viral…." he continued, setting up a reason for sudden change in plans. "…or diarrhea or some form of rare debilitating disease. Just put it out….and release it to the press for good measure. Make it an interesting choice, one that will get me off for at least three to four days."

Alfred merely raised a salt-n'-pepper eyebrow at this erstwhile ward's strange change in behavior. Although, even he gave a 'one-corner upturned' smile at the cause of these change, its proof clear on the rumpled paper clutched between the younger man's hands.

"Yes sir," he gave a nod as Bruce stepped out of the room.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce called over his back.

-----

Soon,

"Hello," Diana leapt for her phone at its first ring. She had been practically under house arrest ever since her co-conspirators had put their plan into action. With each passing day she had been growing more angsty.

When she had agreed to try out what they had suggested, she had said that she would be giving it only a week, her heart and mind still not completely convinced with it.

A week…..a week that ended today.

"Diana," a male voice answered from the other side.

"Yes," she instantly knew who it was. "What is it now?"

"Whoa whoa," the male chuckled. "Did I catch you at a wrong time or are you always this chirpy in the mornings."

"What is it?" Diana repeated her question slowly and a bit more calmly.

"The news just came in; Bruce Wayne seems to have taken ill."

"Why? What happened?" Diana stood up from her bed.

"Don't worry Diana," the voice calmed her. "I checked it with the source. He's not sick. He's working."

"Oh," Diana sighed in relief. 'Working' with Bruce Wayne being sick meant only thing. He was the Batman right now.

"Yup," the mystery man continued. "It seems that he got this way after reading this morning's paper."

"Paper?" Diana turned to look for her own. 'What was in the paper that affected him in such a way?'

"Yes," that infuriating chuckle was back again. "Front page, side panel."

"Hera," Diana drew back in horror as he eyes caught the headline of that article. "Not this."

"Don't worry Diana," her 'partner' tried to calm her. "Everything will be fine."

"I've got to go," Diana said as she ended the call and replaced the phone in its cradle.

-----

Minutes later,

'Batman' was in his underground 'lair'. He was sitting silently staring at the blank computer screen of the main bat-computer.

For the past two hours, he had been wracking his mind to remember and analyze every detail of the past one week, starting from the confrontation in the monitor womb, to the meeting at Diana's apartment, to the avoiding in the watchtower and the rest of the major and minor details.

The most important detail lay in front of him in the form of the newspaper article he had read at least a dozen times.

'She is not alone,' his logical mind continuously piped up.

'Diana wouldn't do that,' the Bruce part countered. 'She couldn't be so sneaky…so…'

'So much like us,' Wayne stepped up to bat.

'You again,' Bruce flopped back on the proverbial chair.

'Can't get rid of me buddy boy,' the playboy wiggled his eyebrows. 'We lost it man. Wonder Woman involved with Billionaire Playboy. Should have been us.'

'I know,' Bruce skulked.

'All is not lost,' the Bat surprised his other two personalities.

'What can we do?' the Playboy shrugged his shoulders.

'We can still get what we want…get her,' the Bat looked away.

'Why would you help us,' Bruce looked at him skeptically. 'You were the one who got us in this position in the first place. You and your time and place for no one stand. No one except your precious Gotham and her unlawful populace.'

'I miss her,' both Bruce and the Playboy almost missed those whispered words.

'What did you say?' Bruce asked, unable to believe his ears.

'I MISS her,' the Bat repeated forcefully.

'Rrreaaally,' the Playboy shook his head. 'Cause you sure showed us that when you told her to lay off.'

'I did it for her own good,' the Bat answered somberly. 'Hers' and his,' his lifted a finger at the sleeping eight year old orphan child.

'What do you mean?' Bruce narrowed his eyes.

'Everyone who comes near us gets hurt,' the Bat reasoned. 'Everyone'

Both of the other two personalities couldn't say anything to counter this reasoning and waited for the Bat to continue.

'Everyone leaves,' the Bat walked up and stood between the adult Bruce and the child. 'That hurts us. I wanted to avoid that.'

'So why the change now?' Bruce still sounded a bit unconvinced.

'Just as you have parts of me and then inside you,' the Bat gestured to the Playboy and the child. 'So do I have parts of all of you.'

'What does that mean,' Bruce was confused.

-----

'That means, the Bat has grown a heart,' the Playboy answered dryly, his tone losing its cheap biting humor. 'And that heart is beating for the princess.'

Bruce looked from the Bat to Wayne and back to the Bat.

'Oh,' was all he could say as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

'Yeah, real oh,' the Playboy smirked from his perch.

'So what do we do now,' all the three started together, the real life Bruce 'Batman' Wayne voicing that thought aloud.

"What do I do?"


	10. The Invitation

**10. The Invitation**

"_What do I do?"_

"Diana, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman looked up at the woman pacing in front of her. "The week is up. I have played your game long enough. I cannot continue this any more, my conscience won't allow me."

"But, Wonder Woman," the 'younger' man piped up. "He is being affected. I know that for a fact. He'll come around soon."

"Under different circumstances, I would have been glad, overjoyed to hear this news," Diana hung her head. "But not now. Not with something that is based on lies."

"Lies," the raven haired woman stormed to her side. "We didn't lie. We just….polished the truth to our liking."

"You do have a way with words," Diana gave a rueful smile. "But…."

-----

Ding Dong

The front door bell startled them, causing the guest duo to make a beeline towards one of the inner rooms.

Composing herself, Diana walked to the door and opened it.

"Alfred," she blurted out. "What are you…?"

"Good morning, Miss Diana," the kindly butler greeted her with slight bend at the waist.

"Good morning," Diana responded as she stepped aside. "Please come in."

"Thank you Miss, but today I am here as a messenger," he withdrew a crisp envelope from behind his back, a single red rose attached to it.

"What is this for?" she accepted the offering, lifting the beautiful bloom to take in its naturally calming scent.

"I am just the messenger," Alfred reminded her with a twinkle in his eyes. Even though his visage was as unemotional as that of his employer, Diana knew that he was avoiding the question.

"Sure you are," Diana shook her head slightly as she started to open the envelope.

Inside it was a small note addressed to her.

-----

_Diana,_

_I would appreciate your company at the manor. Tonight, 7 PM E.S.T._

_Please let Alfred know of your decision._

_B_

_PS: Its just B. Not the cape or BW. Just B._

-----

"What is this for?" she narrowed her eyes, waving the note in the space between her and the butler.

"I assure you Miss, I have no idea," Alfred answered truthfully.

"Hmm," she read the note again, her lips curving at the 'B' comment. It meant that it was a message from Bruce. Not the Bat and definitely not the Playboy Wayne.

"Your response Miss," Alfred asked at just the right time, not missing the effect of the note on the superhero princess.

"My response," the lips finally formed a smile. "Yes. I will be there."

"Very well madam," Alfred gave the slightest of head nods. "I will be here at half an hour before the appointed time."

"Its seven," she answered involuntarily. "I can come on my own. There is no requirement for…." She trailed off at the no nonsense look on the older man's face. "I will be ready by six-thirty."

"Six-thirty," Alfred repeated as if to commit it to memory. "Your transportation will be at your doorstep. Good day madam," he stepped away from the door.

"Have a pleasant day," Diana stepped back inside and closed the door.

-----

"Who was that?" the female half of the devious-duo jumped in at the sight of the rose lying on the table.

"Alfred," Diana answered, the note still grasped within her fingers.

"Alfred!" her eyes widened. "Why? Why was he here?"

"To give me this," Diana handed over the invitation note.

"This….this is great," her eyes lit up. "This is…."

"Just what we wanted," the male superhero supplied.

"Yes," Diana nodded her head. "I can finally end all of this."

"Diana," both of her guests started.

"No," her tone was complete Wonder Woman. "Not anymore. I will go there, listen to whatever he has to say, have a nice dinner and come back. I am not going to play any games that cause both him and me pain."

"Hmph," the mystery woman handed the note back. "I guess," she said after a couple of minutes. "The truth has to and should come out…."

"The sooner the better," her counterpart completed it. "Especially when you are dealing with the Batman. I am sure he has something cooked up."

"Do you think, he had caught onto us?"

"You bet," he sat down next to his co-conspirator, Diana sitting down on the couch in front of them. "Even if he doesn't know the specifics, yet, he is sure to have figured out that Diana's recent actions haven't been from her own independent thoughts."

"Good," Diana leaned back on her seat.

"It will make things easier for me."


	11. The Proposal Revealed

**11. The Proposal Revealed**

"_It will make things easier for me"_

"Alfred," Bruce Wayne contacted his butler as he was transporting the Amazonian princess via his private jet.

"Yes sir," came the crisp British accented response. "We have just entered Gotham air space."

"Hmm," Bruce pushed himself off from his chair in the bat-cave. "That gives you about ten minutes till you reach the mansion."

"Yes sir," was the affirmation.

"I'll meet you at the front door," with that, Bruce severed the connection and started towards the steps leading from the subterranean cave to the mansion upstairs.

-----

"What was that about?" Diana inquired as the older man stepped through the soundproof partition.

"Master Bruce," Alfred answered concisely. "Just inquiring about our progress and estimated arrival."

"Oh," Diana exhaled as she ran an uneasy hand through her freshly groomed hair, fixing it for the umpteenth time that night. "Alfred, can I ask you something?" she began hesitantly.

"By all means Miss."

"How has Bruce been these past few days? I mean has been acting differently….even for him."

"Can't say that he has," Alfred once again tackled the personal question about his employer with a practiced and experienced ease. "Although," he gave a tiny bit of information. "He did seem a bit….frazzled, if you can say that, yesterday morning. He cancelled all appointments, even relegating major part of the daily patrol to his young, but competent partners."

'Yesterday,' Diana's temple creased. The news article. She had foolishly hoped, for a fraction of a second that he missed reading that article, skimming over it as just another piece of journalistic tabloid trash.

"Approaching Wayne Manor," the pilot's voice rang over the intercom as the stately residence of Bruce Wayne appeared through the windows, the height giving an unique view of the exquisite architecture.

'Hera, give me strength,' Diana prayed silently, nervously fixing her hair one last time. The reason for her nervousness wasn't the idea of a dinner or meeting Bruce again. It was the fact that she had to reveal the truth behind her words and actions….and maybe even the identities of her co-planners and nefarious partners.

-----

"Diana," Bruce received her at the front door, Alfred confidently entering through a side entrance.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman replied amicably, accepting the hand the non-playboy version of the billionaire was offering.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," their tone was still guarded, memories of their previous two conversations still fresh in their minds.

"Thank you inviting me," Diana smiled, gently squeezing the hand she was presently grasping.

-----

"Would…"

"I…."

Both of them started at the same time as they lounged by the fireplace.

"Please go ahead," Bruce raised his hand to her.

"No, you started first," Diana pointed out. "You should be the one to speak first.'

"Ok," Bruce seemed to relax with that. "Would you like to change your clothes? You are still in your costume."

"I didn't get any change of clothes," Wonder Woman responded, knowing fully well that Wayne Manor stocked a variety of female gowns, dresses and shoes.

"Alfred can help you with that," the offer came as expected.

"Hmmm," Diana mused for a couple of seconds. "I don't think so. Not tonight."

"As you wish," Bruce accepted gracefully. "Now your turn."

"Hnn, oh, yes," the momentary confusion faded. "I wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Bruce questioned hesitantly. Their last talk had ended quite badly, and he was in no hurry for a repeat performance.

"Yes," Diana looked away from him and towards the burning logs.

-----

"You know what has been happening," she spoke evenly.

"Yes," Bruce truthfully confirmed her statement. "I have a general idea, but not the specifics. However, one question still escapes me."

"What?" she asked softly, her eyes faltering at his piercing gaze.

"Why?" he placed his elbows on the arms of the chair, his finger tips joining. "Why go through all of this?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" eye deep blue eyes challenged his.

'No,' Bruce answered silently, his silence giving Diana all the answers she needed.

"What now Bruce?" Diana said dejectedly, wanting to be anywhere but sitting so close to him.

"First you tell me who all were with you," the Bat seeped through, too late to be contained. "Then…then we talk about us."

"What are we doing now?" Diana leaned back in her chair, her head held high and regal. "I thought we were talking about us, right now."

"Yes," the un-caped caped crusader nodded. "However, right now, its more about you. Once I need to know what you are going to tell me, then we can start afresh."

"Why is it so important to you?" Bruce's silence answered her questions. "Do you want to know if your detective skills are as sharp and perceptive as ever?"

"I don't need to know that," Bruce answered tightly.

-----

"I'll tell you," Diana finally relented, her honey smooth voice growing hard. "But only as much as I want to. You too have to let me know how much of that you figured out by yourself, also the things I failed to mention. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Bruce gave a cautious nod.

"It all started…." Diana began telling her tale, leaving out names of her 'helpers'.

-----

"So that's all I have to tell you," she ended almost fifteen minutes later. "Now its your turn to complete your half."

"I had a general idea of your plan," Bruce started his own side. "I knew when you were doing it. I even know a part of how. What I didn't know, was why? I also had a tentative knowledge of the people who helped you. For one Green Arrow and Canary."

"Why Dinah?" Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Because Olly wouldn't dare stepping out on her," Bruce gave a rare smirk. "Not now. Not when they are so deeply involved."

"Others?" Diana asked curiously.

"There has to be one or maybe two main…ringleaders if you will. One male and one female to give you're the perspective from both sides of the river."

"Oh."

"Initially I had thought that it was either Kent or Wally," Bruce elaborated. "But both of them feel short. Neither of them knew the inner details….some of them you mentioned in your…in _our_ conversations," he amended at the last moment. "That left only three possible choices."

"Three?" Diana herself had guessed two. Who was the third one?

"Yes, three," the detective was working at full steam now. "Alfred, Dick and Barbara."

"Oh," she felt like hitting herself.

"Alfred was also ruled out in the first go," Bruce gave an almost smirk. "He would never participate in something like this. That left two choices. To be true it left just one possible choice."

"Who?" Diana asked as a formality.

"Dick," Nightwing's mentor concluded smoothly. "He is the only one who apart from me, who can come up with such plan. He even had me second guessing myself….even if it was just for a second. It would have worked well on anyone else but me….and would have worked with anyone else, but you."

"What do you mean?" Diana sounded annoyed, her curiosity still clear. It never failed to amaze her, how he broke each problem into smaller parts, analyzed each part and found the correct solution.

"You are _too_ truthful," it might have sounded as a joke from anyone else's mouth. "You are not devious enough to carry out this plan to completion. In fact, I can safely say that you came here tonight to reveal the truth. That's why you came as Wonder Woman and not as Diana."

Diana did not answer his question, instead turned her head sideways, her face glowing in the fire light.

-----

"Diana," Bruce stood up and came towards her, offering his hand for her.

"Yes," she accepted his hand and stood up to face him, they bodies almost touching each other's.

"I have a question for you?" his somber voice cautioned her.

"What question?" she felt her hand being grasped tighter, firmer in his.

"I hope you listen to me first," he approached slowly, taking care not to set off her alarms.

"Ok," she was even more worried now.

"I have a proposal for you," her eyes widened at his words. "Don't worry," his other hand lifted to rest on her bare shoulder. "Its not anything objectionable. In fact it is derived from the one you made."

"The one I made," her voice dropped. She had proposed him to have sex with her.

"I want us to have sex," he repeated her proposal. "I want us to have sex…with each other. _Only with_ each other."

"Only with…." She softly echoed his words

"Yes," a nervous smile began on his face. "Exclusively with each other."

"Exclusively…."

-----

"Diana," he cleared his throat and changed his position. "It would be an honor for me…if you say yes to this proposal."

"Hera," Diana's mouth fell open, her free hand rising to cover it.

"I would like us to have sex…." The words came freely. "…but not just yet."

"Will you do me the honor of being my life partner," he revealed the velvet box encased ring.

"Will you marry me?"


	12. Epilogue Final Revelation

**12. ****Epilogue - Final Revelation**

"_Will you marry me?"_

Six months later,

"Hey," Diana looked up to see the smartly dressed woman coming towards her.

"Hi," she waved back from her chair at a private table at the 'outdoorsy' restaurant where the two women were meeting. Diana was sitting under the jumbo size umbrella, enjoying the feel of the cool summer breeze playing along her velvet smooth skin.

"Sorry for being late," her friend and second co-conspirator apologized as she occupied the chair opposite to Diana.

"Its alright," Diana reached for her cold beverage. "This place has great milkshakes, almost as good as the ones on the watchtower."

"You and your milkshakes," the other woman shook her head. Raising her hand, she signaled for the waiter.

-----

"So, how are things with…." She trailed off, smiling at the slight flushing of the Amazon's cheeks.

"Things are well," Diana answered evenly, rolling the ring on her finger.

"So you moved to Gotham yet?"

"No, not yet," Diana shook her head. "Although, I have been spending my weekends there. All depending on Bruce's and my schedule with the league."

"Any plans for marriage?"

"Not yet," Diana answered as she once again recalled that fateful, but memorable night.

----

_/Flashback/_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Diana silently stared the diamond-studded ring being placed before her._

"_Bruce," her eyes flitted between the ring and the person offering it. Bruce Wayne said nothing, waiting silently for her answer._

"_Yes and No," she answered finally, her response creasing his crow._

"_Yes and No?" Bruce stood up and faced her. "What does….."_

"_Let me explain," she caught hold of his hand and guided him to the sofa, lowering him alongside her._

_-------_

"_When I first came to man's world, I did not know about any of your customs, having grown up in an all female society since my birth…..creation."_

"_I know," Bruce nodded at her. "It was one of my reasons for not getting involved."_

"_Yes," Diana smiled as she recalled that night. That was the night, when she finally realized her love for him and the true extent of his feelings for her._

"_Having lived here, I have learned about the customs and practices of this part of the world. Marriage being one of them. I have to admit, it has intrigued me and maybe one day….no, not maybe, surely one day I would like to get married myself. Married to you….that's how I have always pictured it."_

"_That's why…." realization dawned on Bruce's face._

"_That's why I said yes and no. All this thoughts, along with the events leading to this proposal make the choice very difficult. I feel that I have forced you to make this choice."_

_Bruce's silence confirmed her suspicion._

"_If you truly want me to be a part of your life and you a part of mine, I would like to start with smaller steps. I know that I love you and that you love me. But we haven't had the best track record in our relationship, if we can even call it that. I would like to get to know you and give you time to know me better…..if there is anything you haven't learnt already," she ended lightly._

"_I agree," Bruce nodded his head. "This, we can do later." He closed the ring-box, wrapping his hand around it._

"_What? Where are you taking that?" her hand reached for his balled fist._

"_But you said…" he arched an eyebrow._

"_I said not right now," she smiled at him. "I didn't say no."_

"_Hmmm…." A hopeful smile cracked over his face. "Yes, but we still could….get engaged."_

_Diana blushed and let go of his hand, which opened up to reveal the purple box._

_/End Flashback/_

----

That was the night he gave her the engagement ring residing on her finger.

"Diana," her friend waved her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Diana."

"Oh," she shook herself out to her reverie. "Sorry…"

"I know," the married woman gave a knowing smile. "Lost in thoughts of Mr. Dark n' scary."

Diana just nodded her head, still naïve at the modesty practiced in the patriarchal world.

"I just have one thing to tell you," the 'human' beauty winked at her. "Something that will help you a lot."

"What?" Diana looked up from the menu she was feigning reading.

"Just remember that in your house, who wears the pants and who wears the tights. You," she spoke from experience. "And remind him of that."

"But I don't wear…." Diana started innocently.

"Hah, details details," a flip of a hand tossed that excuse away. "I mean proverbially, not literally."

"You seem to talk from experience," Diana smirked at the shorter woman.

"Sure," Lois Lane-Kent raised a hand and gestured towards herself. "Who do you think keeps Clark in order?"

**FIN**


End file.
